Suspicious Behavior
by CarmenSly
Summary: A mysterious organization is fed up with a certain person's suspicious behavior and decides to take action. Yaoi, swearing
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: **If you are easily offended by the truth, get the fuck OUT.

To all who write using the pairing **Grimmjow J. and Ichigo K.**, I feel there are some things that you need to be aware of, if you are not already. There are certain writers e.g., RACEY, who are under the impression that every other GrimmIchi writer is out to steal from them. Because apparently, when more than one person has a similar idea, it's stolen from a popular writer. Then, these certain popular writers want to catch attitudes and post an essay on said individuals and their "fraud". In truth, people are just coming up with good concepts for their chapter/stories. You're not the only one trying your hardest to release enjoyable content for your readers. You didn't create the pairing and you didn't create every idea associated with them. Not everyone is a thief, not everyone is out to get you. I know you and your hounds may not comprehend this, but sometimes similar minds think alike. Speaking of hounds, you GrimmIchi writers should be cautious of some of your followers….

It's been stated that there are spies who report so called stolen and fraudulent writings. I'm not sure if the purpose was to intimidate or otherwise, but it's ridiculous. These boot lickers… or spies I mean, don't understand that everyone isn't a thief. Also, be cautious of those who favorite a chapter in your on-going fic but don't bother to follow the story. Some of these people are simply doing this to reference your work for their "reports". I'm not implying this is always the case, but it's certainly suspicious behavior.

I know writers who've had ideas, then and for fear of being "called out" are afraid to use them. Something has got to give. No one should ever be afraid to write because they may be hounded by certain writers and their followers, it's absurd. Please, tell your pups to simmer down. I understand you're a grown-ass woman, dog, but if you don't act like one, stating such doesn't mean shit.

* * *

Feel free to call me anonymous. Carmen Sly exists in the sense she doesn't exist. Not an individual, but the collective thoughts of many who are afraid to openly voice their opinion for fear of being torn apart by rabid beasts aka the fangirl.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Comprehension is key _here_.

**-SECOND WARNING- **_If you are easily offended by the truth, get the fuck O__**-**__U__**-**__T._

Regardless of the way it's presented and where, the _point_ still remains the same and it doesn't make our grievance any less real. Truth is truth. We are well aware of the forums and obviously chose not to go that route for a reason. Anyone feeling it necessary to harp on the same issue of where this is posted, _just don't_. If your intentions were to read a story and this does not suit your fancy, feel free to find something that does. _Very simple._ This is, _again_, to warn other writers and point out the horseshit transpiring in the GrimmIchi fandom. There is nothing inconsiderate about that, unless of course you are the type referenced previously and find yourself offended. In which case, that is more so your problem than it is ours.


	3. Chapter 3

Very few are willing to state the truth while so many others are cool with turning a blind eye to the fuckery. _We get it, we understand, and it's OK._ Be complacent with the bullshit if you wish, but don't try to silence those that refuse to be sheep, waddling behind shepherds when it's actually **the blind leading the blind**.

**The Truth Will Set You Free!**

As already stated, this is not a single person but multiple all with access to this account. Please, don't go pointing fingers and placing blame where you can't be sure it belongs. This is exactly the type of bullshit we are referring to: Calling out people when there is no concrete evidence of their misdeeds.

It's clear some people get what we are trying to do_(Thank you)_, while others do not. Some people need a reality check. Just take a moment to pull your head out of your ass, use what sense you were given and think on all that's been posted previously before curing your fingers to type something ridiculous.

**Certain writers need to be called out** as they are so willing to also point fingers. Their words are partially responsible for the issues we've mentioned. Words are _VERY_ powerful. When someone CONTINUALLY claims almost every other writer (except their good friends, of course) is stealing their shit, how would one expect the fans to act? Sometimes after you create a large following the 'fame' goes to your head. Even worse, some fans behave in a manner similar and worse to the type they follow.

Have you ever met that kid whose behavior is horrible and you can't figure out why? Then you meet the parent/s and it's like a light bulb illuminates over your head? There you have it.

* * *

_Note that we are not attention seekers(LOL?). Considering nothing else is promoted here, there is no need to seek attention. How would we benefit?_

**Let's get it together, folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING **

**If any reader of this is offended by the truth, please don't waste your precious time commenting. For those of you who understand what this is all about, we welcome your commentary with open arms.**

To the reader who continues to review and follow our posts, yet does not agree- nor understand- that what we are doing is the right way to do this, please do not curl those limbs of yours to comment. We feel very repetitive when we say these things, but they have to be said nonetheless, since people act like they can't grasp what we type. It is, however, very unnecessary for YOU to keep repeating the fact that we should go to forums for this kind of thing. This is the second and last time we will pay that subject any attention, so if you can't comment something supporting the fact that we are standing up to the ignorant fuckage of fanfiction, then don't waste your time.

P.S. Not sure what planet you're from, but most parents would tell their children to stand up to bullies, rather than ignore them. How would anything be brought to justice if everyone just ignored? You make no sense seeing as you keep coming back to these posts. If you no like, why come back and read? Seems to us, YOU'RE the one who needs to do some maturing. If all you'll do is ridicule us for not posting this in a more "correct archive" then just keep your thoughts to yourself.

Thanks.


End file.
